


A Much Needed Break

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Fluff, I'm posting all my fics from tumblr here so yeah, M/M, Vacation, also fireworks, they deserve rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Vacation time for the Blackhat Inc kiddos





	A Much Needed Break

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my stuff from Tumblr to here cause I made a lot of fics from requests and wanted to let more people get the chance to read them

“Hurry up, lovebirds! I don't want to miss the sunset!”

  
Taking a week long vacation to the sea, was both a welcome reprieve, and torturous curse for the members of Black Hat Inc; a reprieve because it was a chance to get away from work and relax, but a curse because suddenly two members became the parents of the group, and had to make sure they kept track of the “children.”

  
“You two are slooooow!” Dementia shouted from several yards down the footpath. Leading from their private cottage to the seaside. “When you're done gazing longingly into each others eyes, you can join me and 5.0.5 on the sand! Come on 5.0.5!” Blackhat turned a shade darker, and started to yell back,

  
“WE ARE NOT-” When Flug's hand on his arm stopped him.

  
“Let it go, Blackhat, she’s not gonna stop teasing us just because you get angry with her,” he reasoned.

  
“That does not mean I enjoy her being so-”

  
“I know, I know, Jefecito. Be rational though, she does have the right to be upset that we’re walking so slow and so she just took that as an opportunity to jab at you.” Flug let out a short laugh. “You know that SHE knows that you get sensitive when she make fun of you.” Blackhat snorted, and looked away from the doctor. This only served to give Flug the opportunity to link his arm with his boyfriends.

  
Blackhat sputtered at the open display of affection, and for a moment, tried to shake Flug off, but he soon relented.

  
“You’re as insufferable as she is,” Blackhat muttered under his breath.

  
“I love you too, sir.”

  
By the time the two villains had covered the rest of the distance to the beach, Dementia was already splashing about in the water with 5.0.5. She wasn’t even wearing a swimsuit, just some cargo shorts and a tanktop, but she didn't seem to care. 5.0.5 was having a grand old time splashing water everywhere like an oversized dog.

  
“Don't go out to deep!” Flug called out to the pair.

  
“Yes MOM!” Dementia called back.

  
“Call me what you want, but I’m not saving you if you start drowning!” Flug heaved a sigh. Yep, just like parents, Flug through mournfully. Why can’t I just be the kid for once?

  
“Flug! I can’t get this damned umbrella set up!” Blackhat hollered. And that’s why I need to act like an adult. After helping to set up the umbrella, and laying down a blanket, Blackhat and Flug sat down to watch the sun slowly disappear beyond the horizon.

  
At some point, Flug leaned into his boyfriend’s side, and a grey arm held him there gently. Dementia wandered over, made some comment about “the goo-goo eyed couple,” and then sprawled out at the end of the blanket on her stomach. 5.0.5 curled up next to her, and she slung arm around his neck as she ruffled his fur.

  
Yellow bled into orange, into red, pink, and finally a shades of purple. A dark blue, moonless sky filled with stars hung above the crashing waves.

  
Then a loud whistling sound was heard, and then a boom, and a shower of sparks erupted over the turbulent water. Dementia gasped.

  
“Fireworks!!” she shrieked joyfully, and leapt up from the blanket to run back down to the water. Flug and Blackhat broke into peals of laughter, as the girl took off down the beach towards what she believed was the source of the fireworks. She returned a few minutes later with an armful, obviously stolen, and a face-breaking grin. “I’m gonna set these off!”

  
Colors filled the night sky with golds, greens, and pinks. Flug snuggled closer to Blackhat as a chilly sea wind began to cool the air. Blackhat surprisingly accept the affection, and actually turned to kiss the side of Flugs’s bag over his cheek. This caused Flug’s brain to short circuit as he pressed his hands to his face and made incomprehensible noises of distress.

  
From far down the sand they couple heard Dementia shout,

  
“YOU GUYS ARE GROSS!” And then burst into maniacal laughter. Neither cared to listen to her through, as they chose to ignore her in favor of staring at each other with matching sappy grins. When there was a scream of terror, and the words “on fire” Flug dropped his head Blackhat’s shoulder with a groan.

  
“Back to reality, right?” Flug grumbled.

  
“We still have a few days of vacation left, I’ll make it up to you.” Blackhat stated.

  
“You’d better, or I’m dumping you.”

  
“You wouldn’t!”

  
“You're right, but it’s tempting.” Another scream. “Yeah, gotta go save the kids.”

  
“I’ll help you.”

  
“Good.”

  
Blackhat stood and offered his hand down to Flug.

  
“Let’s go douse a fire”

  
“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw, my villainous tumblr is @pyro-flug if y'all wanna check it out. Thanks for reading though!!


End file.
